Devices for road widening and creating shoulders are known in the road construction industry. During construction of roads and shoulders, the soil must be compacted in order to prevent settling. Soil compaction is relatively straight-forward on level surfaces, however; inclined surfaces present can be difficult to properly compact as the compactor may become unstable and topple and/or slide.
Another feature of known devices is that they are self-propelled. Many of the devices include large engines with transmissions for moving the device. Some examples include drivable, rolling compactors. These devices add considerable transportation issues and costs to the project.
Additionally, the shoulder of a roadway often includes a pitch or slope away from the road. This slope helps drainage and ensures a safer roadway. The further the distance from the roadway, the steeper the pitch may be. There may also be hills to the side of a road with an increasing grade that requires compaction. In order to provide a proper foundation for the road, the entire shoulder and surrounding area need to be properly compacted.
Due to the positive or negative slope, conventional compaction equipment like the above-mentioned rolling compactors is known to topple and roll over. This can cause bodily harm and even death as compaction equipment varies in weight from a hundred pounds to thousands of pounds. It can also be expensive to transport and operate large equipment
What is therefore needed in the road construction industry is a low-cost device that may be pushed by another vehicle such as a skid steer, thus eliminating the need for an engine and drivetrain. Also needed is a device that can compact the sloped shoulders of a roadway without the risk of tipping the vehicle. Another feature needed is a device that is constructed in a lightweight design, allowing for easier mobility, repairs, reduced costs, lower fuel consumption, and less maintenance.